Bath time
by vicwithacam
Summary: Friend requested I make a Brian as hoodiexTim/Masky fanfiction and this is what became of it. Fluff.


"Come on Tim, come here." Brian let out a sigh, he felt like he was calling a wild animal over to him lately. Ever since he had found him in that abandoned building with a broken leg, Tim had been acting strange. He was no longer the adorable class clown he had been in college but now he was more like a wild animal even the way he looked at him with those wild eyes made him feel like Tim could attack him any second if he ever felt the need,

Tim growled a little in protest, working on some homework for school his mask lying delicately beside the sheet of paperwork he had been working on all day. He had to learn how electricity worked in the next twenty four hours or he was screwed. He stared at the paper trying to figure it out but right now he was panicking over the whole thing, he had to finish this soon and make the totheark video and posts it to Jay's most recent video on YouTube. He couldn't stop making videos for a long time again, that was just not an option.

His head whipped around when he heard Brian whistle and Tim slowly limped over to see Brian in the hooded masked disguise. He knew that made Tim more comfortable to be around him again but- this was cheating! Tim walked over and head tilted at his friend who was looking at him through the holes of his black and red mask before Tim made another almost amused growl at his old boyfriend.

"You're such a cheater." He said after a second before taking his shirt off quickly. Brian looked away a moment, Tim had gained some scars over the past few months from attacking Alex and running around like a wild animal and getting attacked by other who recognized him from the Marble Hornets videos as the masked man.

Tim took his mask and boxers off too not seeming to mind if Brian saw him without clothes on before getting in the bath and sulking a little in the water, a small almost pouting looking frown appeared on Tim's face making Brian have to stop himself from awing at his boyfriend who was looking away from him and at the white wall that the tub was connected to.

Brian grabbed a cup and turned the water on again letting the cup fill up to the brim with water before pouring it carefully over Tim's head being careful not to get the water over Tim's eyes. Tim shook his head a little after a second much like a dog tries to do when they want to dry off but it wasn't helping him any.

"Why can't I take a bath by myself?" Tim muttered a bit and Brian blinked behind the mask before running a hand through Tim's hair. Tim leaned into the hand after a second and made a soft purring sound before looking at Brian again lovingly, but he still seemed a bit upset Brian wouldn't let him take his own baths.

"Last time we tried that you didn't bathe for a week and a half because you were too busy with everything else." Brian reminded him; Tim crossed his arms over his chest looking a little defeated now. Brian just chuckled a little at him before grabbing up the shampoo and putting some into the palm of his hand and lathering it into Tim's hair.

Tim leaned up into the hand purring at the feel of Brian's hands running through his hair, once again purring softly at the treatment he was getting. Brian smiled at that, he kept scrubbing the shampoo in Tim's hair for a while longer then he should have just to spoil Tim even more before finally grabbing the cup and filling it with water. This time he tried being even more careful not to get soapy water in Tim's eyes.

Now it was time to wash Tim's body, he grabbed the soap and rubbed it against his two hands before rubbing it over Tim's wet back gently hearing a static like sound come from his boyfriend's mouth as his hands slowly rubbed against the wet scarred skin carefully.

When he finished he looked over at Tim who was looking straight ahead at the wall with his lids half lidded looking as if he was about to fall asleep. Brian unplugged the drain letting all the water go before grabbing a big fluffy black towel and wrapping it around the sleepy Tim, picking him up bridal style in his arms taking him to their room.

Tim rested his head on Brian's shoulder nuzzling under his chin lovingly, still purring a little as Brian carried him into the room setting him down on the bed while Brian grabbed some clothes for Tim to wear. Tim looked at him tiredly before taking the shirt Brian handed him and then doing the same with the boxers and pants.

After he put all his clothes on, Tim gently pushed the towel to the floor, before he curled up into a ball on the bed almost animal like on the bed trying to get warm

He laid there looking at Brian who walked over and lay down on the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Tim lovingly to keep him close to him. Tim slowly straightened himself on the bed before looking at Brian and giving him a small little kiss on the lips which Brian happily did the same in return before Tim tried to squirm tiredly out of Brian's embrace.

"I have so much to do." Tim muttered trying to force himself up and awake so he could get back to work but Brian held onto him tightly. Tim turned around to look at him with his wild eyes once again before leaning down and nipping his neck gently "I got to do homework and make the video in response to Jay's-" he couldn't finish his explanation because Brian kissing Tim passionately causing Tim to purr into the kiss excitedly.

"Can't that wait for a few hours? I haven't had a decent night's sleep with you in a long time." Brian said sounding a little tired himself. Tim sighed a tiny bit before lying in bed again, curling up near his boyfriend lovingly, and he guessed an hour or two wouldn't really change anything. He felt his eyes get heavier after a few minutes before slowly beginning to fall asleep, feeling safe and warm in his human's arms.


End file.
